A control system and a method for determining s lane of a following vehicle are disclosed here. This system and method are based in particular on an environmental sensor system in vehicles and support the driver in performing safe lane changes of a vehicle, for example for overtaking manoeuvres of the vehicle. In autonomously controlled vehicles, it increases the safety of the occupants of the vehicle.